


strike a pose

by sinningpumpkin



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Crossdressing, Foot Fetish, I swear, M/M, its mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Which is how he finds himself standing outside of a swanky club, face painted, hair glossy and hanging in soft curls, and wearing a long dress and a pair of heels. From the lingering looks he’s receiving, he figures that the disguise will be good enough to fool his moron of a mark. He steps up to the bouncer and tries on a coy smile. He can’t imagine that it’s particularly convincing, but a moment later, the man lets him inside without even asking for his ID.~Or, Illumi disguises himself as a woman for a job and runs into Hisoka.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 170





	strike a pose

Kikyo teaches Illumi how to walk in heels when he is twelve years old.

The skill doesn’t come in handy until he’s twenty eight.

The job is simple enough. His client wants him to kill a rival, a cocky businessman with a beer gut and a tight security detail. The only time this security loosens is on Friday nights, wherein his mark retires to an exclusive club to drink and feel women up. Illumi had entertained the idea of killing his entire security detail late at night and then dispatching of his mark, but figured it would be easiest to go through with it at the club. By luring him into the bathroom.

The rest sort of fell into place after that.

Which is how he finds himself standing outside of a swanky club, face painted, hair glossy and hanging in soft curls, and wearing a long dress and a pair of heels. From the lingering looks he’s receiving, he figures that the disguise will be good enough to fool his moron of a mark. He steps up to the bouncer and tries on a coy smile. He can’t imagine that it’s particularly convincing, but a moment later, the man lets him inside without even asking for his ID.

The bar is sleek and modern. A haze of smoke hangs over everything, and in the corner a beautiful woman sings a gentle ballad. Illumi drops his shoulders and elongates his neck as he steps toward the bar. He’s much taller than the rest of the women in the club. When he reaches the bar, he compensates for this by bending over, resting his elbows on the counter and letting the slit in the side of his dress fall open. Even the bartender gawks at him, and Illumi allows a little smugness to filter through his chest.

He orders a weak martini and straightens, trying to look casual as he spins to survey the rest of the club. In the corner, he spots his mark. He hasn’t seen Illumi yet, but that’s fine. It gives him a moment to gather his bearings, to make sure the padding at his chest isn’t crooked and adjust his posture into something demure and sweet.

His drink arrives at his elbow, and Illumi drains half of it in a single swallow. A half full drink, a little stumble in his step, a few lingering touches, and Illumi could drag that man into the bathroom easily enough. He cradles the glass and adjusts his posture, hoping his face will flush with the alcohol by the time he crosses the room.

Before he can take a step in that direction, firm fingers curl around his elbow. A shoulder blocks his view of his mark, and a mouth finds the shell of his ear. “You look beautiful, darling,” Hisoka’s voice rumbles against the side of his head. Blood floods Illumi’s cheeks and he doesn’t know why.

He ignores the urge to shove him away and curls a hand around the back of his neck instead. “What are you doing here?” he whispers. His voice is pitched up, breathy and sweet to turn that man across the room into something pliable and sweet.

Hisoka shudders against him and suddenly, Illumi wants to see his face. “Don’t worry, I won’t get in your way.”

“You better not,” Illumi says. His eyes dart over the curve of Hisoka’s shoulder. His mark has finally noticed him. From across the room, his eyes burn, and Illumi’s hand spasms on the back of Hisoka’s neck. His lacquered lips close around Hisoka’s earlobe, teeth digging into it until he’s spasming against Illumi’s body again. 

Hisoka’s fingers loosen around Illumi’s arm. “I just wanted to tell you how gorgeous you are.”

Illumi’s lips part, and he stumbles away from Hisoka with a loud giggle. There are eyes on him. Illumi soaks it in and takes a few stuttering steps forward. His drink sloshes over the edge of his glass, wetting his hand as he weaves between tables. His mark’s eyes never leave him, but Illumi doesn't acknowledge him. He doesn’t even look up from the shiny toes of his high heels until he’s stumbling forward and falling into the man’s lap.

The rest of his drinks spills onto the girl next to the man and he giggles again. “Oh--I’m sooo sorry,” he slurs, eyes heavy lidded as he fumbles his empty glass onto the table. He swings his head toward the man whose lap he’s splayed over. His cheeks throb with a blush as their eyes meet. “I… wasn’t looking where I was goin’,” he mumbles, trying to lever himself up on shaky arms.

“That’s alright, doll.” His breath smells like cigarettes and one of his meaty hands lands on the base of Illumi’s spine. He jumps and looks away, letting his hair hang in front of his face. The coyness works for him. The man’s hand slips a little lower and Illumi squirms. He pinches the point of Illumi’s chin and twists his face toward him. As the man appraises him, he gives a few slow blinks, never letting his eyes open all the way. “Shy, hm?”

Illumi tilts his head and pulls a self-deprecating little smile. His hand cups the curve of Illumi’s ass and he takes a quick little breath. “A… little.”

The man grins down at him. He thumbs at Illumi’s bottom lip and squeezes his ass. Illumi shifts one of his hands and grips the inside of the man’s thigh. Hunger consumes his face. “Don’t you think we could…” He trails off and pretends to find his words. “Go somewhere private?”

The man chuckles and drags his fingers over to Illumi’s bare thigh. He hooks them into the slit in Illumi’s dress, and begins to lift it higher. “There aren’t any private rooms here, baby girl.” Illumi’s breath freezes in his chest. He bats away the panic and squirms his way even closer to the man.

His fingers are hot against Illumi’s bare hip, a lecherous grin on his face as he realizes Illumi isn’t wearing any underwear. Illumi moves his hand up the inside of the man’s thigh, moving with a real hesitance as he grasps for a way to get him out of the middle of the room. “But,” he lets his voice go whiny as his hand curves over the bulge of the man’s cock. “Not… here. What about the bathroom?” he whispers, ducking his face close to the man’s ear as he does.

“No one will mind, baby, don’t worry about it.” He’s becoming more insistent now, less pleased with the hesitance of the girl he doesn’t even know the name of. All at once it becomes clear that Illumi won’t get the chance to do this in private.

He lets his head loll to the side, stroking the man’s cock through his pants as he takes a glance over his shoulder at the club. He spots Hisoka immediately. He’s seated near the door, watching Illumi. When their eyes meet, the world slows around them. They communicate without words. Hisoka gives him a terse nod and Illumi hopes that silent connection is enough.

He unbuttons the man’s pants and uses that distraction to kick off his heels. He pushes himself against the man as he slides his hand down to grasp his cock. The immediate disgust is muted by the white hot adrenaline that throbs through him. In a few minute movements, he removes a single pin from the padding at his chest and poises it at the man’s temple.

With a sharp jerk of his wrist, he sends the metal through the soft part of his skull and into his brain. The man slumps over as Illumi leaps from his lap. He abandons his heels and takes off at a run. Halfway to the door, one of the girls at the table screams and the club comes alive. People rise from their tables and jerk around wildly, security perks up at the noise and Illumi has mere moments to make it to the door before he’s picked out of the crowd.

He ducks around a security guard, tears his dress, and bursts out onto the street. There’s no one there. He curses and swings around. He has about fifteen seconds before a full security detail takes him down. From within the club he can hear the panicked roar of confused people, growing louder and louder as they get closer to the door.

A sleek black car whips around the corner and comes skidding to the stop at the curb. Illumi tugs the passenger door open and Hisoka speeds away before he can even pull it all the way closed. The streets are busy, but Hisoka puts a massive distance between them and the club in less than two minutes, before he melts back into traffic. Illumi takes a long breath and tilts his head back.

“That didn’t go quite as planned,” Hisoka says. Illumi grunts a response and pulls his cellphone out from the padding in his chest. “Bet you’re glad you had me there, hm?” Illumi rolls his eyes and contacts his client, letting them know that their job has been completed. A moment later, the paycheck appears in his bank account and his heart rate finally begins to slow.

“I didn’t  _ have you _ there. You just appeared at an… opportune time.” Illumi concedes. He lifts his feet up onto the dashboard and leans his seat back. He’s trembling and cold, the familiar aftermath of a job. 

Hisoka laughs and seems to take the admission as a victory. They drive for a little while longer, without Illumi watching where he’s going, before Hisoka speaks again. “Too bad you lost those heels, hm?”

Illumi opens his eyes and looks over at Hisoka. He’s gripping the steering wheel tightly, and his jaw is tense. He stares at Hisoka for a long time, before realizing what the forced casual tone means. “Oh. You liked them.” Hisoka’s knuckles go white around the steering wheel. Illumi starts staring at his hands instead, remembering how Hisoka had shuddered against him and gripped his elbow and--

“You can take me back to your hotel,” Illumi says. He doesn’t leave till late the next afternoon, and he hasn’t… seen Hisoka in a few weeks.

“Good,” Hisoka says simply. 

A moment later, they’re pulling into the parking lot and Illumi huffs. “I see you weren’t waiting for my permission.”

“As if you would’ve said no,” Hisoka scoffs.

They go to Hisoka’s room in silence, but with each level that the elevator rises, the tension between them draws tighter and tighter. The thread stretching between them snaps the moment Hisoka pushes him through the door to his hotel room. Their lips slide together as Hisoka kicks the door shut and curls his arm around Illumi’s waist. His other hand tangles into his hair, his grip as desperate as the flicking of his tongue into Illumi’s mouth.

Usually, it takes more to work Illumi up. Usually, Hisoka has to take his time to even get Illumi hard. But a single kiss has Illumi breathless and a little light headed. When Hisoka tries to break the kiss, Illumi lunges back against him and fists his hands in the front of his shirt. They stumble over each other and to the bed, not even bothering with the lights as they tumble onto the mattress together. Between the last of the endorphin crash and the cool silk slipping across his skin, Illumi is desperate to be bare and open beneath Hisoka.

Their lips part and with the city lights streaming in through the window, Illumi can see his own red lipstick now smeared across Hisoka’s mouth. He untangles his hands from the front of Hisoka’s shirt and reaches between his legs. “Undress,” he whispers, rucking up the bottom of his dress to pick at the medical tape between his legs. With a few tugs, he removes the tape and gauze and untucks. He tosses the wad of tape off the bed and slips the thin straps of the dress off his shoulders. He peels of the sticky bra and padding he’d used to fill out the front of the dress.

He’s about to shimmy out of the slip all together when Hisoka crashes back into him. Their teeth clack and Illumi yanks hard on Hisoka’s hair to pull their mouths back apart. “Keep it on,” Hisoka says. His voice is low and rough. With the lipstick smeared around his mouth and his hair mussed by Illumi’s fingers, he already looks debauched and wanton. “Keep it on,” he repeats, lifting the straps back over Illumi’s shoulders.

Illumi blinks up at him. It feels foolish now, with the front of the dress strangely loose over his flat chest, and his thickening cock pressing against the shimmery silk. But Hisoka is ravenous and stubborn at the best of times, so Illumi lets it go and rips his shirt open instead. He pushes the tattered button up off Hisoka’s shoulders and reaches for his belt.

Hisoka’s hands find his waist and goosebumps crawl across Illumi’s skin at how the cool silk slips across his skin. He rips impatiently at Hisoka’s belt and finally manages to open his pants. Hisoka hisses as Illumi reaches into his briefs and pulls out his cock. It fattens in his palm and drips when he slides his thumb across the head. He’s come to know Hisoka’s body as well as he knows it own, and he weaponizes that knowledge every chance he gets.

“You looked… amazing, you know?” Hisoka’s hands drag down to his thighs, where the slit in the side of the dress ripped even higher in his escape. His warm fingers slip up the torn fabric, a sort of tease that threatens to burn Illumi from the inside out. “The dress and those heels… and your hair, fuck.” Hisoka curls over him, kissing the corner of Illumi’s mouth before dragging his lips under his jaw and to the delicate skin behind his ear.

Usually, by the time they get into bed, Illumi has awoken under Hisoka’s hands, and it becomes a race to the end, with slick tongues and fingers and quick finishes. Maybe more than one time, and then an escape before dawn. But this, this is new. The gentle slip of Hisoka’s fingers against the tender skin where Illumi’s hip meets his thigh, the dampness of his breath on his throat, and the slow rhythm of his voice, spilling sweetness instead of its normal filth. Illumi is out of his depth, and still consumed by desire.

“It’s so soft,” Hisoka murmurs. He twists his face into the mess of Illumi’s hair, while his other hand flattens against his hip. He’s so close to where Illumi desperately wants him--and he can barely breathe. Desire with Hisoka is familiar, but Illumi is beginning to wonder if he’s ever truly known lust. Their times in bed have been fun and worth repeating, but it’s never been like this. With a throb of need between Illumi’s legs and a weird bubbling in his chest every time Hisoka whispers something sweet to him.

Worst of all, Illumi likes it.

“Fuck me,” he mumbles, face flushed and sweat prickling under his arms.

Hisoka hums and the sound surrounds him, vibrating his veins and his blood and making his cock drip against the inside of his dress. No, he’s certainly never known lust like this before. “I will, I will.” It sounds like a promise and Illumi has to close his eyes as he wraps his arm around Hisoka. That promise anchors him through the slow tease of Hisoka’s hand. Through the prickling of Illumi’s skin and the strange thump of his heart every time Hisoka’s lips brush his skin.

He presses his face against Illumi’s throat as his hand rests on his belly, just above the hard jut of his cock. “Did you do the makeup yourself?”

Illumi struggles to catch up to the question, his entire mind wrapped around the press of Hisoka’s hand and the movement of his lips against his throat. “Yeah,” Illumi says. His voice is too loud for the moment that they’ve found themselves in, but Hisoka doesn’t seem to mind. Just as he doesn’t seem to mind how Illumi’s hand has fallen still where it’s wrapped around his cock.

Hisoka licks Illumi’s earlobe and he makes a terrible whimpering noise, twisting under him until Hisoka presses hard on his belly to keep him still. “It looks beautiful on you.” His words are so earnest Illumi feels them like a punch to the gut. 

He gives Hisoka’s cock another stroke and twists under him. A new sort of desperation is bubbling in him, one to hide away from these sweet words before they consume him. He arches into Hisoka and pushes his face against his shoulder. “I need… more, please.”

Hisoka’s hand spasms on Illumi’s navel, before slowly sliding down to wrap around his cock. The relief is sharp and immediate, making him moan at the minimal touch. “Sweetheart,” Hisoka murmurs, his big hand giving Illumi one long stroke.

He practically shivers out of his skin, arching and twisting as his breathing speeds. He’s never been this sensitive in his entire life. “Please, please, just--fuck, where’s the lube?”

Hisoka stretches to grab it out of the nightstand, but bats Illumi’s hands away when he paws for it. “I’ll do it, sweetheart, relax.”

Illumi doesn’t want to listen to the sugared command, but his body melts into the mattress. Hisoka lets go of his cock and shimmies out of his slacks and briefs, before crawling back between Illumi’s legs. He rucks the dress up and Illumi breaks out in chills as his cock flexes against his belly. “Pretty,” Hisoka says, spending another moment stroking at his hip before finally slicking his fingers.

With this, at least, Hisoka moves quickly. He twists one and then two fingers inside of Illumi, before fucking him open with quick pulses of his hand. Illumi knots his fingers into the sheets, spreading his legs and ripping the dress even further. Hisoka curls around him again, dragging his lips over Illumi’s exposed chest as he spreads his fingers to make room for a third. Blood rushes in Illumi’s ears so loudly, he almost doesn’t hear Hisoka speak.

“I want you to wear heels again.”

Even when Illumi does manage to hear him, he can’t quite comprehend with a third finger pushing inside of him relentlessly. “What?” He gasps out, twisting his face into his shoulder when even more noises threaten to spill from his lips.

“The heels,” Hisoka says, as if that makes it any clearer. “I want you to wear them again, for me.” His fingers curl inside of Illumi, rubbing against his prostate.

He shudders and something like an orgasm seems to wash through him. When he manages to open his eyes again, Hisoka is staring intently down at him as he withdraws his fingers. “Okay,” Illumi murmurs, face aflame and thoughts scrambled. Hisoka grins and reaches for the lube again.

He slicks his cock and shuffles forward. Illumi’s knees rest on Hisoka’s forearms, leaving him spread open as the head of his cock nudges against his hole. He sinks his teeth into the ball of his thumb as Hisoka pushes inside, muffling all the whimpers and whines that Hisoka pushes out of him.

Their bodies slot together, warm and familiar and strangely safe. After a few long breaths, Illumi lets his hand fall away from his face and looks at Hisoka. His face has gone red and beads of sweat gather at his hairline. His hands massage at Illumi’s hips, and he gets the impression that’s the only thing Hisoka can do to avoid fucking into him before he’s ready.

“Fuck me,” Illumi whimpers, throwing an arm over his face as if that lessens the wanton desperation spilling out of him.

Hisoka’s control snaps all at once. He grips the backs of Illumi’s knees and shoves them toward his shoulders. The dress constricts around his middle as Hisoka folds him in half and starts fucking him roughly. The first drag of his cock scrambles Illumi’s head and he loses his breath on the second. After that, it only gets better. The slick slide of Hisoka inside of him and the bruises he’s pressing into Illumi’s thighs with the tips of his fingers. Sharp and sweet and overwhelming.

“Fuck,” Hisoka hisses. His hips snap in a rough, inconsistent rhythm, before he sheaths himself entirely and grinds deep in Illumi’s belly. “You feel fucking amazing,” Hisoka twists his face and his lips find the delicate skin of Illumi’s ankle. He jumps, pulling his arm away from his face to peer at Hisoka closely.

He doesn’t seem to notice, or care. At least, his mouth doesn’t move from the ball of Illumi’s ankle. The gentle caress of his breath makes Illumi’s toes curl, a confusing thread of lust threading through the sensations bombarding him. Golden eyes dart to him and that devilish mouth curls into a sick little smile. Hisoka coaxes Illumi’s leg into straightening, until it’s pressed tight against Hisoka’s chest. His hips start to move again, now at a slow, consistent pace that has Illumi’s mouth falling open around silent moans.

Hisoka coaxes him into it, angling his hips until his cock is dragging against Illumi’s prostate with every thrust, before he gives the inside of his ankle an open mouthed kiss.

Illumi almost kicks him in the face. “What are you doing?” he groans, resisting the urge to cover his face when Hisoka grins at him.

“You don’t like it?”

Illumi’s foot flexes beside Hisoka’s face. He doesn’t know how to answer that. He doesn’t… dislike it.

Hisoka’s hand drags up the back of his calf to cup his heel. His other hand returns to Illumi’s belly, pushing him down into the mattress as he fucks him harder. Illumi’s cock drips over his knuckles, eyes rolling back as he clenches hard around the length of his cock. Then, Hisoka digs his thumb into the bridge of his foot. He drags it upward in a slow, firm movement, and Illumi suddenly realizes how sore his feet are. The deep ache only makes the pleasure sharper, and he gasps out Hisoka’s name as his balls tighten.

Another kiss to the inside of his ankle and Hisoka’s hand twists, just barely cupping his cock as he massages his foot. “Don’t you like it?” Illumi’s entire body is buzzing with his impending orgasm, and all he can manage is a nod. Hisoka licks the ball of his ankle and starts stroking his cock. “Won’t that be nice? Getting all dressed up for me… wearing a pretty pair of heels--” He loses his breath for a moment and Illumi wonders if he’s trying not to cum prematurely. “To let me worship you, massage you--”

He breaks off again, but this time it’s because Illumi is cumming with a shout, drowning out the last of his words as his cock spurts across his belly and the folds of his dress. Hisoka drops his leg back to the bed and crashes over Illumi, their mouths mashing together as he milks out the last of his orgasm and buries himself deep inside of him. Illumi licks the cry of pleasure out of his mouth as he spills deep into Illumi’s belly.

Hisoka slips out of him when Illumi feels too overstimulated, but doesn’t yet roll away from him. Usually, they would sleep on opposite ends of the bed until they were ready for another round or one of them would sneak out. But, Hisoka is a warm, heavy comfort that Illumi isn’t keen on pushing away quite yet.

Before the mess of cum inside of him can become uncomfortable, Hisoka lifts himself up and looks down at Illumi. He’s sure he looks like a mess, but Hisoka stares down at him with a gentle sort of adoration. One that Illumi is poorly equipped to handle. He swipes his thumb along the border of Illumi’s mouth. “C’mon. I’ll help you get cleaned up in the shower.”

He crawls out of bed and walks into the adjacent room. He doesn’t cajole Illumi or try to tug him along. In the other room, the shower turns on, and Illumi has every reason to leave. But, when he swings his legs out of bed he finds himself facing the bathroom. From inside, he can see the mirrors going foggy with steam and he can hear Hisoka humming some tune from the shower. Instead of leaving, Illumi stands, pulls the ruined dress over his head and steps into the steamy bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from verbatim by mother mother. i thought 'i cross my legs like a queer' or 'i put on women's underwear' would be a bit on the nose
> 
> [come be nasty with me on twit](https://twitter.com/pumpkinnnie)


End file.
